User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Dangerous Forest Animals!
Ok, Carson, and everybody who watch this! You guys may already know, but still! If you go in the forest, that so the forest can be in Europa or America... We have nice creatures, right eh so but also DANGEROUS Creatures, if ya see any of the creatures eh right eh so that i put in my list, avoid these creatures, so beware, Top 10 Dangerous Creatures in the Forest that yes let's see Creatures! Number 10: Badger! (Ok, The Badger is the one with white face and black stripes where the eyes is hidden, i bet it is neutral, it may be, but it also may BITE HARD and have sharp teeth, it likes to dig and... And ya can see it at night, ya better eh then better leave it alone, ya may never know if it is innocent or not!) 9: Elk/Moose! (Well, Moose is the American Name i guess, Elk is in Europa like Sweden where i live! Btw, if ya can see a Moose, ya better leave it alone, that creature is big, sure it eat grass and is a vegetarian uh then but... Now but still then, it have horns... Antlers i mean man, like k like other animals the Moose can be dangerous if it have kids with him or her... Mom or Dad, Dude! It is big, and as i say, leave it alone, ya may never know when...... It gets angry or disturbed!) 8: Bison! (I think it is dangerous, just like The Moose, it is a vegetarian and have horns, it is related eh to cows is to and related it can be angry like a bull, it can ram you, ram means it attacks you, it is also big, and yeah... It is pretty perfect, perfect is if it is far away from your country, it maybe live in Canada but watch out for Bisons ok?) 7: Snakes! (There are Snakes soooo so much! They live almost everywhere! There can be poisoned snakes like Adder, it is maybe just in Europe btw but still, Snakes... Are dangerous so ok uh, Snakes can bite, if ya see a snake, be careful and dude avoid and yes ya know?) 6: Spiders! (Same as Snakes, Spiders are scary with eight legs! And some of them are poisoned, poisoned can kill ya, Some Spiders are nice, but be careful not to touch Spiders and they're the most poisoned in Australia some poisoned!) 5: Lynx & Bobcat! (Same thing, let's say Bobcat! Sigh, that's right, the cat with these things on it's ears, ah so ears can be seen so! It is a cat, a wild cat, so it is dangerous, just like lions! But maybe not that much ah that is neutral, but still, keep away from it well away just away far from it it can bite maybe!) 4: Wolf! (Wolves are related to Dogs, they howl to the moon at night tho, and yes, trust me, Wolves aren't scary or evil as people say, Wolves are afraid of humans, it is just fairy tales like The Three Little Pigs or Little Red Riding Hood where The Wolf is evil, but seriously! Wolves are scared, they don't eat humans... But they can bite, and yeah they can attack, maybe dogs or other pets, but Wolves eats animals in the forest mostly like squirrels, rabbits, birds and raccoons! Wolves aren't dangerous duh dude man aren't but dangerous is possibly, pls don't go to a wolf!) 3: Wolverine! (It looks like a bear and it isn't it is actually uh ah uh... Aha uh right, related to Weasels, Badgers are also related to Weasels actually uh yes uh huh, Wolverines have paws so are paws powerful they can't sink in the snow, they walk in the snow, chasing an animal or human, i bet Wolverines are the most animal i can't trust so yeah then actually, if you see any Wolverines, do not go to!) 2: Mountain Lion/Cougar! (Puma? Pretty sure... Let's call it Puma, it is just like The Bobcat a cat in the forest, Pumas looks like Lions and yes they are also that dangerous tho! These cats tho can be seen in mountains i believe and hey they can run fast, Pumas are cunning, and Pumas are also the second most dangerous animal who lives in the forests tho, so pls, do not climb mountains because they live there!) Honorable Mentions: Fox! (They aren't dangerous, but they are related to Wolves, and Foxes may bite, but still, don't fear Foxes!) Coyote! (Coyotes live in the desert i think, or yeah kinda in the south, they may be in Tennessee, be for sure careful Carson! Coyotes are related to Wolves too, in Swedish this animal are called "Praire Wolf!" So Coyotes are small wolves, hm they are small like Foxes i guess so oh they just bite so still don't touch The Coyotes eh?) Porcupine! (The Porcupine is not dangerous, but it has sharp... Spikes! On the hack, it have spikes to protect itself from predators, just do not pet The Porcupine, Porcupines are scared and angry!) Skunk! (Same as Porcupine, Skunks are not dangerous, but people are scared of them because... Skunks protect themselves too, they have green spray from the butt which makes predators smell it and it smells bad, i heard to wash away the skunk spray use tomato juice, IF It work, it maybe but just maybe is a myth so maybe yes is myth maybe so use something else lol else let's... Ask somebody who knows how to help! If your dogs gets sprayed by a Skunk even if the dog wants to play with the skunk ya have to help the dog and also skunk spray can get your eyes hurt or something else so watch out for skunks and don't go to the forest with your animal even if it is your dog, Skunks looks cute... But Skunks are grumpy!) And :/ Alligator?! (Sigh yeah, i believe Alligators lives in swamps in America, Alligators gosh hey they are actually... Alligators are related to Crocodiles, but Alligators are not the same thing, not! Just reptile related! Anyway, Alligators have big jaws, it can eat ya! And do they live in Tennessee? Well, do not enter a swamp then, just not! That animal is also dangerous!) And Number One is... Yes ya guessed it! 1: BEAR! (Carson, i know you are afraid of Bears, but... Watch a bear in a picture? No! That so not dangerous, just a picture, also there are Cartoon Bears like Winnie The Pooh, he is nice, and is a toy! But real life Bears? Yes THESE are scary, and also dangerous just like Pumas! Just like The Moose, Bears gets dangerous if The Bear Cubs are with The Adult Bear dude now that so true! Still, i heard if you see maybe...... Grizzly Bear! Play dead! You must be REALLY still, it smells, thinks you is dead, i think bears hate to eat already dead creatures, just a tips, still, don't run away man, mostly man because it can run also even tho it is bigger and fat, it is not slow i believe it, still, Bears are the most dangerous animal in the forest! Please do not go the forest if ya have a forest where bears exist and yes Carson you did say your Tennessee have a forest so should ya stop go in it because i do not want you to see a Bear, i want you alive and it is the best you stop forest?) Sigh yeah, that's all! I hope ya readed everything, and still! No matter what right matter! Squirrels and Rabbits for example are not dangerous, but they bite! I did put Foxes in Honorable Mention but Foxes eat small animals but not humans, but they bite, still eh still, all animals bite i believe very but eh i believe ya should avoid go in the forest! It have amazingly many animals, amazing but dangerous! The city is where ya is save, btw when it is night time go to bed because uh ah i heard because Black Bears aha Bears eh who is black enters in night in city and looks for food in trash i saw it on nature channel sometime tho so even small animals like Squirrels or Rabbits can rlly bite, Squirrels are nice and cute cool but come on and... Yes, don't touch any animal at all except your dogs because they are nice and i hope ya did read everything! Thx for reading it then! Btw, i will do the SimAnimals Thing later sometime, i just uh just wanted to remind you uh about The Forest! Hope ya learned how dangerous the forest is and eh your live must stay, forest? Is fine, but don't go in it, promise to stay home? Thanks for reading blog! Category:Blog posts